Brand new Breeze
by KittyKitty101
Summary: She was bully by everyone until she was dared to take off her jacket that hides her true self. Boys became nicer girls became evil. Only three boy I can now trust which are always by my side. But one day everything changed. Beautifulfemtsuna!, 27x?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all I know this is too sudden writing a new story but I will someday update that story so hope you will also like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Khr but wished I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsunayuki Sawada was treated badly since she was in kindergarten to elementary. All that matter changed when she was dared to take off the orange jacket she always had worn when she had come to school. In her first year of middle school, when she had first step the classroom everyone was amazed at her beauty. Which made the boys love her and the girls hate her more because of her beauty. Her hair was in the a pigtail that reached her shoulder length, big doe brown eyes that looks like it's almost going to cry, her skin was pale as snow which also had looked like it was soft when touch, pink lips that looks so sweet and delicious, and her figure was just the right size not too fat not too skinny just the right size. Since that day everyone had changed their point of view of Tsunayuki Sawada. The girls changed from nice to evil to her especially the three girls named Kyoko, Hana, and Haru. They always had treated her nicely in exchanged for the popularity in their school but now that she had all the attention they had finally shown their true ugly faces by bullying her. Well although the boys changed from evil to nice. Actually some boys were already nice to her before they actually had seen her true beauty like Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro even if he was sometimes to perverted. Now they were the true friends in her life. Everyday was annoying, boys trying to confess to her here and their and the girls trying to bully her as best they could. All thanks to Hibari being by her side walking her from home to school and school to home she somehow manages to get home safe. Yamamoto being with her with the her classes. And Mukuro coming to stop by to check up on her when the other 2 boy are busy with there club activities.

But one day when she was going home from school all the 3 boys were too busy so neither 3 could take her home.

"Are you sure you can go home alone?" Yamamoto ask with worry in his voice.

"You know you could wait for one of us to finish our activities so we could walk you home safely." Mukuro said.

"Un"Hibari agreed with Mukuro.

I couldn't keep on making them worry and let them carry too much bundles to I should carry myself. They need to have fun in school instead of always being there guarding me 24/7. During weekend they usually spend hanging out with me instead of them going out to do what normally boys do in weekends, and when it's school days one of them usually needs to have to stay with me and waste their time instead of going to hang out with there other friends. As if god had given me this chance to finally give them the freedom that they dissevered I had to tell them so I smiled and said "it's alright guys I'm going to be alright and so worrying you guys are growing too much wrinkles". I smile trying to reassure them which they smiled a bit still worry in their faces. I started to walk as I waved goodbye to them which I didn't realize to would be my last goodbyes to them cuz I might never see them again. My house was almost there as I could see the gates. My path was blocked by angry, jealous girl in my school. I was surprise when I had sawn 3 of my friends in the same place as the others .I don't know why but there was this feeling telling me that the only reason why we hadn't recently been hanging out with like old-time and that they had ignored me was because they were actually only acting on being my friends. Then out of nowhere I could feel something cold run down my face, when I look up I could see rain falling down from the sky and then the sound of lightning being to be noticed.

"Look what we have here, the princess doesn't have her guards today. " Kyoko said while smiling evilly.

"Hahi, your right the little rabbit is all alone." Haru added.

"Now what should we do now girls?" Hana asked the rest of the girls.

"Why don't we make a big scar in her face to truly distroy that ugly face?" One girl suggested.

"No how about we break all her bones one by one so she wouldn't show up in school ever again." Another said.

While they were busy deciding on what to do to her, she began to slowly walk away from them and when she was far away from them she ran for her life. When they noticed that she was gone the group of girls began to start looking for her. She was actually hiding in a nearby alley by covering herself with a box that could fit her in the pile of garbage. When I could heard noises getting near I began to shiver both because of the cold and mostly because I was too sacred. I didn't like this, the friends I taught were my friends were actually not are now hunting me with a lot of angry girls. I wish I wasn't here right now. I wish I wasn't I was in another place not from here. I couldn't face them they hated me and I couldn't make the bundle larger for the 3 boys I just want them to be free of any bundles that was created from me. Then out of nowhere a huge light began to appear then disappear fast as it had appeared. There I saw a guy...

To be continued...

* * *

A cliff hanger , well comment and review of what you think. The first to guess who this 'guy' will have a pleasure to put a OCC in a OMAKE or part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Kitty-chan is back. And I will still open the chances of winning an OC in the chapi. which I still am deciding what the character will be part of. Well I will still torture you all with this new chapi. hope you guys liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot now lets us read!

* * *

Chapter 2~

Mukuro's POV-  
I was hated by my blood related family. They hated me, mistreated me, and even allowed strangers experiment on me. In the institute I had met some friends that I could almost call my family. I had enough of seeing them get hurt everyday some even dying during those experiments. I had enough so I killed all of them. The scientist, the fake friends I had in the outside world and especially my family. I had used the power I had gain from those experiment that were very painful to gain to give them back ten fold. I felt like I was finally free of all the bundles but I still wasn't. We were on the run going places to places killing mafia family escaping from the Vendicare. When we were in Japan I finally thought about settling down in Namimori Japan and be normal teens. We moved in and went to Kokuyo Junior High and the neighboring school of Namimori Junior High where the nieces girl I've ever met goes at. The girl I'm talking about is Sawada Tsunayuki. I've met her during a rainy day in the café that she works at.

_Flashback~_  
_The day started horrible. Ken and Chikusa were again fight with Ken the only one doing the talking. I got irritated so I left the hideout and went to the shopping district. I went and did my daily schedule. Went to bars, hang out with girl and then have my ways with them. But today didn't felt right, it felt like their was something missing in my life. I had canceled my regular schedule and instead went to a café near by._  
_When I had opened the front door the smell of coffee came barging in my face and then I was in heaven. It smelled do delicious why hadn't I been here before. When I had turn around to look for a table, there I saw a hidden angel helping a fallen boy up from the most ugliest guy that I have ever seen in my life. When I was about to help the girl she actually had a bite and not only a bark, meaning she kicked her in the shin. I didn't feel sorry for the guy but it was the girl who amazed me. She wasn't only an angel but also a warrior all in all a warrior angel that was sent from the heavens. After that matter I had gained her name, phone number, and her school name. I had tried to gain her acceptance to go out. When I went to her school I had found out that I had a love rival, Hibari Kyoya. And that's how our fighting have started._  
_End of flashback~_

I shouldn't have left her side and I made a mistake to even left that stupid girl live. The stupid girl I'm talking about is Nagi. I should have let her die but Tsuki just had to begged me to save her. She should be grateful instead of jealous to the person who have saved her life.  
Flashback~  
I was about to go meet the gang when I heard a girl laugh.  
"...It suits her. She isn't perfect to be with Mukuro-sama. She isn't even worthy of breathing."  
'Is that Nagi?!'  
"Your right!" Another girl said.  
"So we're going to really kill her?" Another asked.  
'Who her?'  
"You mean that Dame-Tsunayuki girl who have been all over the 3 hottest guy in school." A girl that sounded like the Sasagawa girl.  
'!' When I had heard her name I quickly open the class door and began to make illusion that will forever hunt them. It didn't matter if it was Nagi or any "innocent" girl there was inside the classroom I just had to kill them but I had to hold myself.  
"Why Mukuro-sama?" Nagi ask  
"Why? Well you're a stupid girl aren't you. You are trying to kill the person who save you!" When I had said that her eyes widen at the new knowledge.  
"Liar! This can't be true!" She said with disbelief.  
"I never wanted you alive. I didn't care if you were dead or alive but she cared she forced me to save you and this is how you return your gratitude. By killing her you stupid girl." I said before leaving them half dead in the classroom. Nothing mattered now except finding her and seeing her safe. When I was in the school gate the others were also there running to go find our precious angel that had saved many lives.  
When we found out that the girls were suppose to ambush her when she almost had reached her home we went rushing to that place only to find an empty street full with trash. We sighted in relief but was taken back when we heard "she's not here" from one of the girls.  
"Shit!" Yamamoto said in worry. "We shouldn't have left her. We are so stupid."  
"Kufufu, they try to touch a hair in her head they are all going to die"  
"Hn." The skylark agreed.

We have been searching the town going around it 5X already and yet we still couldn't find her. Hibari went to send a search force for her but we still couldn't find her.

££££££ a week later¥¥¥¥¥¥

A week has pass and we still couldn't find her. I had ignored Nagi before I truly kill her for what she has done. She had started to smile more which made me want to destroy that face of hers by burning it until I will not be able to recognize it again.  
Tsunayuki's family was actually happy for her to go missing especially her mother and that stupid brother of hers. They even had a party instead of coming to help find her. One day a baby appeared out of nowhere in that family. They acted like there wasn't anything missing in their family. It made me furious to see them smile happily while the girl of the family, the oldest of the siblings is being treated badly both out and in of her family. I was kind of happy for her to finally be away from this crazy place. I hope that she is living wonderful right now...

* * *

Now that suck didn't it well let us still keep guessing and please input a username to all the guest so I know a who it will be the winner and not mistake it with another. Well ja'ne. Love comments so keep them up so that I can energize my brain and give some suggestion for the story...


End file.
